


Mind break.

by Loverofyaoi22



Series: Submissive Error oneshots and stories. [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Brothers, Littles, Mind Break, Other, Therapy, little Error, momma cq - Freeform, please know I love littles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 10:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverofyaoi22/pseuds/Loverofyaoi22
Summary: Error becomes a little after loads of stress. Fresh is psychiatrist now and tries to help him but he slowly realises his little brother is too adorable and leaves him to be. What happens when someone they know who is a carer finds Error?





	Mind break.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be slow due to school. Hope you all understand. :)

Fresh smiled as his patient left and wrote a few notes from that session into the folder before closing it. He sipped his drink. He had become a psychiatrist after he left home twelve years prior. He and Error got into a serious fight so he left and stayed with Asy. He studied hard and then went to study over in England before coming back home and becoming a fully professional psychiatrist. His patient -Erin- had just left. Poor thing was diagnosed with depression and anxiety and came to regular sessions. She had taken on too many people’s problems on board her own and with daily stress in life, bullying and other factors, it lead her to him. Her and others like it he helped everyday and he enjoyed his work.

There was a knock at the door and he said “come in!” He was shocked to see his mother CQ and his 30 year old married brother Geno. He smiled widely and hugged them. “Hey guys!” They smiled and said “hey fresh. How you been?” CQ asked. She had missed her youngest so much. Fresh chuckled. “I’m ok. I’ve just been working a lot.” Geno and CQ smiled at how happy he seemed. They were glad he was happy. Fresh realised Error wasn’t there. "So how is Error? How has been in the twelve years I've been gone?" Fresh asked as he popped some paperwork into a red plastic folder and put into one of his filing cabinets; closing it no locking it up so no one could get his notes and his patients personal information and prescriptions. CQ and Geno frowned sadly and sighed.

"Twelve years ago, Error had a psychotic break caused by the argument. We came back from dropping you off at Asy that da to find Error on the ground, crying hysterically all whilst clawing at his face and forehead with his claws. There was so much blood and the hysterical wails still haunt me. We got him to the hospital where he retracted into his mind and stopped speaking. He is very...' CQ explained sadly, tapering off at the end.

Fresh looked at his mother and brother horrified as he sat down; eyes wide in horror. "We tried to call you but you were off in New York studying psychology and criminology before heading off to England to study some languages and pharmaceuticals for your future career. Every time we would mention you though he would smile and become giddy but cry when we had to tell him you weren't coming. He is very childish; around the mindset of a two to three year old." Geno said with a sigh, looking at his wedding ring on his hand. The 30 year old gulped.

"How bad?" Fresh grounded out. "Well he won't speak, he only communicates via facial expressions and simple whines and coos. He draws, watches tv, plays around like a child and sleeps a lot. He eats sweets and kids meals as well as takes bottles. He has a dummy and he is pretty much a two year old mentally. Very cuddly too. But he is prone to have bad days where he will have a nightmare or a flashback and will have a massive breakdown that can go from screaming and sobbing hysterically to clawing at himself. You remember the picture of uncle Asy from the Asylum with the huge straight jacket that hung off his hands?" CQ asked her youngest as she explained her second oldest condition. 

Fresh nodded and he sighed and rubbed his face. This is not what he had expected the argument between the two to do. Maybe the stress of his brothers illness and him emotionless along with the argument made Error's mind snap and not take it well anymore. "Yes I do. Why?" He asked. What did this have to do with anything?

"Well he wears a overly big, turtle neck black top whose sleeves hang over like him but he also wears his usual red shorts and black slippers. He is smaller than me and you but that's due to the time we were in and out of the hospital and its psych ward. For months Error refused to eat unless he became physically sick. He lost nourishment and nutrition from the food and has had problems growing since. The doctors say that will change with the medication he's on which help him get the nutrients and nourishment he missed in those 9 months." CQ explained as she wiped her wet eyes. 

It pained her to see her child in such a state. "Oh my fucking god...it's THAT bad, huh?" Fresh asked sullenly. He had seen a case like this before and the patient had become a reck. With his help and from his family and doctors, he made a full recovery but would need to be on medication due to relapses. CQ and Geno nodded. "Yes, THAT bad. He's actually in the car with Asy. He refused to be left behind this time." CQ said with a small smile.

Fresh's eyes widened in shock and stood up. "Send him in then." He said with a smile. While it pained him to see his younger brother in such a state he was glad to see him. With a chuckle, Geno went out and got his uncle and brother. Fresh just stood there and gasped when Asy held Error's hand and lead him inside. Holy fuck he was small! He himself was 6'5 and Geno was 6"8 but that was due to their gene's. Error was 5'10. He was so small compared to him!

Due to losing nine months of nourishment at age 8 which is when you need as much as you can get ready for puberty and bodily growth, Error had lost it and in result his body paid the price. Fresh smiled when Error stood there looking at him in awe. "Hello Error. Long time no see, brother." Fresh said with a chuckle. Error's megawatt smile made all of them smile, especially when he rushed over to Fresh and hugged the other close. Fresh smiled and hugged his brother back. 'I will help you Error, no matter what.' He thought determined.

Little did he know how much he was going to adore his brother being a little.


End file.
